


The Aftermath

by chimchar1009



Series: Split Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit, Yelling, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: It shouldn’t be a surprise that things weren’t totally back to normal after what Patton did to Virgil. But when Virgil splits again on accident how will the sides react?





	The Aftermath

The yelling was loud. So loud that you could barely hear yourself think. Logan and Roman were fighting again. Patton was attempting to break up the fight between the two sides. The three sides were to busy to notice Virgil having the beginning signs of a panic attack. 

Virgil had pulled his hood uptight over his head in an attempt to block out the noise to no avail. His breathing picking up getting harder and harder for him to breath. The yelling only sounding like it was getting louder and louder. The louder it got the harder it was for him to breathe. He felt like he was going to fall apart.

“Pat… Help…” Virgil mumbled not wanting his temptest tongue to affect Thomas. Patton didn’t hear Virgil’s plea for help and before long Virgil just couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

The flash of red and blue light is what was able to get Roman and Logan to stop fighting. The sides looked over at Virgil’s spot. There Volt and Vito stood in Virgil’s place. Vito was curled up into a ball on the floor. Volt had his hood pulled over his head and red lighting bouncing between his fingers.

Patton ran over to Vito attempting to help him calm down. A flash of hurt appeared in Volt’s eyes for a second before it disappeared in place of more panic. Logan and Roman attempted to come over and help Volt but Volt refused to listen to anything they said.

That’s when Deceit rose up; sensing the distress his host was in. He hurried over to Volt and started to calm him down.

“Volt, it’ll be ok just remember your breathing. Breathe in for 4 seconds, Hold your Breathe for 7 seconds and breather out for 8 seconds.” Volt slowly began to calm down. “Volt is it ok if I touch you?” Volt nodded in response to Deceit’s question. 

Deceit, to everyone’s surprise, gave Volt a hug.

After a few more minutes everyone was calm enough to talk about what happened.

“So Volt and Vito are back? I thought they refused back to Virgil.” Thomas said.

“It must be a side effect of Virgil being split. Virgil must be able to unfuse into Volt and Vito. Judging by the timing of it he must not be able to control it.” Logan replied.

“So the panic attack Virgil had caused him to unfuse?” Roman asked.

“Most likely.”

“We probably could just refuse again right?” Vito asked Logan.

“Yes, you could but we will need to find a way to teach Virgil how to control when he splits.”

“How the heck are we gonna do that?!” Volt mumbled annoyed.

“Well, the first step is teaching Virgil what it feels like when he’s about to unfuse.”

“It felt like we were falling apart it was weird and hard to describe.” Vito glanced over at Volt.

“It was… painful... “ Volt admitted.

“Most likely because you were forced to unfuse. If Virgil chose to unfuse I doubt it would be as painful.” Logan commented. “I am sorry though for my part in causing you to split.”

“I’m sorry too,” Roman said.

“It’s okay guys we know you didn’t mean it,” Vito answered.

“Yeah, it's fine I guess…” Volt glanced away.

“How bout we get you two fused back kiddos?” Patton suggested.

“Don’t call me kiddo!” Volt snapped. Patton stares at him in shock and Volt sighs. “You're not my dad Patton.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me! Deceit is more of a parent to me then you are!” Deceit stares at Volt in shock at what he just said.

“Volt? You see me as a parent to you?”

“Maybe not quite a parent but you’re the one I’m the most comfortable without of everyone here. I’m still not super happy with you but your the best out of these morons currently.” Volt turns to Vito. “Can we please fuse back I really don’t want to be here anymore.”

“I-I guess so if you want to? But I think we should talk about this more”

“Yeah no we’re not talking about any of this; especially not right now. Let's fuse back.” The two pull each other into an awkward hug and a flash of purple light happens. Virgil is back again standing in their place.

Virgil takes one long look at the other sides and Thomas before sinking out without a word.


End file.
